


【jaydick】安心感

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 以前写的一个完成度较高的段子。杰森抓住了迪克，并要对他使用撬棍，迪克感到恐惧。





	【jaydick】安心感

迪克现在感觉糟糕透了，大概没几个人会在被脱得光溜溜，脸朝下被按在地上的时候觉得愉快，况且对方还把他的两只手都绑在了同侧的膝盖那里，这使他不得不维持在一个极其尴尬的姿势上。  
而对于这种姿势的印象，大多来自于他在某些时候闯入一些需要被调查的地方时，看到那些有着特殊兴趣的人对别人或他们自己所做的一切。  
也许在很久之后的未来，迪克也不介意尝试下其中的一些，但现在以及不久的将来，他认为他还是更喜欢正常一些的性爱，并且也不是和眼前这个人。  
蝙蝠侠的第二任罗宾，迪克死而复生的兄弟，那个时不时会发疯的红头罩，杰森•陶德。  
“我该怎么对待你？”迪克的耳边传来了杰森的声音，他在进入这个房间并把迪克结结实实捆了起来之后，就脱掉了他的头罩。他明白杰森的意思，所谓的对待，大概就是所谓的折磨或者威胁什么的。  
他曾试图反抗，想要翻过身，然后凭借柔韧的身体挣脱束缚，却被他那已经长大的弟弟狠狠的压在了地上，现在杰森整个人都覆盖在他的身上，一只手抓住他的头发，一只手狠狠的扣住他的腰，将他压的整个人都快喘不过气来。  
“我们或许可以好好谈谈。”迪克放软语气，试图唤回他们曾经的兄弟情，杰森却不这么认为。  
他在迪克的耳边发出一声嗤笑，然后松开抓住他腰际的手，向一旁抓住了什么，然后金属刮过地面的声音便响了起来，嘶嘶的声响像是毒蛇的低吟，又像是拿小刀直接刮在了骨头上。  
迪克的后背感到一阵恶寒，他祈祷着那不是他所想的东西，一切却非他所愿，按住他脑袋的手离开了，然后一道什么东西被狠狠的贴着他的鼻尖插向地面，溅起破碎的水泥碎块砸在他的脸上。  
当反射性的闭眼之后再睁开，出现在迪克面前的就是曾经数次出现在他的噩梦里，本应已经被丢进河里的东西。  
他当然记得，那根承载了太多愤怒与绝望，让他悲痛不已，却被人当做珍奇藏品，甚至连上边沾染了罗宾血肉都要用来炫耀的凶器。  
而现在，那未褪的痕迹就近在咫尺，仿佛连血腥味都还缭绕于鼻间。  
眼泪尚未充溢眼眶，迪克可以不用安慰自己那只是因为灰尘的原因，杰森残忍的笑声就传入了他的耳中，这曾用来对付杰森的东西恐怕在之后也将被用来对付他。  
是的，迪克对自己说，就算他哭求，红头罩也不会放过他。  
“我该怎么对待你？”红头罩透着愉快的残忍笑声在他耳边响起，之前在地上拖动的东西此刻正在迪克的身上游走，金属特有的质感与冰冷让他几乎想要战栗，他不知道是不是下一刻对方便会抬高胳膊，然后将撬棍狠狠击下，就像多年前他所曾遭遇的一样。  
说实话，有的时候迪克甚至觉得，如果把他打到奄奄一息就能让杰森好受点，他倒不介意多受点疼痛，可是那个他曾了解的弟弟却有着不同的想法。  
“我可以殴打你，或者……”杰森拨开迪克的臀瓣，将撬棍顺着大腿缓缓向上，发出了更可怕的宣言，“我可以把这个塞进你的屁股。”  
迪克不可置信的转过头瞪视着杰森，他完全无法想象对方会做出这样的事，如果杰森真的那么做了，他可以想象他的肠子将被拖出来，然后无比凄惨死去的场景。  
他用力的反抗了，可是被束缚的手脚限制了他的行为，已经长大并拥有了更多技巧和力量的弟弟毫不费力的将他狠狠的压制在地上，然后身后的入口感到了属于金属的坚硬冰冷。  
“不要！”他发出惊恐的叫声，身躯与双腿都在拼命的晃动，想要躲开那即将到来的入侵。但在杰森威胁性的向内顶了顶那根棍子之后，迪克只能僵硬着停下了动作，如果他尽力的放松身体，也许结果并不会那么糟也说不定。  
身后的撬棍突然离开，迪克不知道接下来他将遭遇的会是挥舞还是捅入，只能闭上眼睛默默承受。  
当他感受到身后人类的体温靠近，更加粗壮但并不像金属那样坚硬、属于红头罩身体的一部分撬开他的身体，并一寸寸深入的时候，他颤抖着身体发出细碎的呻吟，感到一种莫名的安心感。


End file.
